


Unknown, thus unexpected

by GrumpyTsundereShipper



Category: DC - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Batman, Hot, M/M, Submissive Batman, Top Superman, Yaoi, possessive Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTsundereShipper/pseuds/GrumpyTsundereShipper
Summary: Superman, Kal El, can’t help but stare. The rest of the league are getting annoyed with his trailing puppy act. The bats may scare everyone but apparently the golden boy of Metropolis isn’t as normal as he wishes to be.





	Unknown, thus unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi next chapter, I’ll get round to writing it eventually

It wasn’t obvious at first. Superman and Batman were known to be closer than most superheroes, which is why it wasn’t questioned when Clark started hanging around Bruce more and more, despite the disparaging looks from the other man.

 

There was a bet pool going, as time went on, when the Bats was going to finally off the big lovable dork that bounded behind him. Clark actively sought out the dark brooding man, who, was usually very much avoided. During meetings he would stare at Batman so intensely that even the devil would have been uncomfortable.

 

Flash mainly did not understand the urge, he knew Bats could materialize at any moment, so why should he try to find someone unfindable?

 

Unfindable, was, although not an actual word, one that could be commonly used for the black caped human.

 

Superman ended up pouting after every seeking mission. Batman comes to you. Very much like a cat, Superwoman had once mused to Barry. Barry had shot back with a cat who had more intelligence than the entire league combined and the money to back up his threats. When Bats was in sight, Clark was trailing after him. After the 4th month Bruce had given up avoiding him and after a while of adjustments, successfully ignored the occasional tug at his cape for attention.

 

Richard Grayson was enough practice to ignore such behavior.

 

There was a turning point in the behavior when Barry put a hand on Bats arm. Now, Barry didn’t have a death wish, he was only following instructions from the bat himself (training hand to hand combat). It had taken all of 2 seconds for the alien to cross the room and gently remove the hand casually before snaking an arm around Batman’s shoulders. Clark thought it was being subtle, guarding Bruce like a jealous child. Bruce had quirked an eyebrow at the behavior but ignored it. The rest of the league had burst into presumptuous speculating.

 

Batman had realized after the initial few days of change that Clark had fallen into a small crush for him. But he hadn’t realized it had progressed like this. He had expected Clark to be quite a easy going lover, not to say that they were lovers. But it was surprising, and slightly worrying...

 

“Flash.” Bruce’s gravelly voice came from the corner, making Flash leap out of his skin. In his hands was a high powered gun, able to shoot projectiles larger than the average, in other words, a light weight cannon. It was a prototype. The speeder had been warned over and over.

 

“B-Bats, I was just shining it!” Batman growled, snatching his machine out of the superpowered hands, ignoring Flash’s attempts to back up his lie.

Meanwhile Flash’s accomplice slunk back behind the pillar, maniacally trying to get rid of the eggs before he was found. A swish of red and Hal found himself next to Flash, and in front of a very pissed off Bats.

 

Bats, already having a bad week with Gotham, was in no mood to be lied to. So whilst Flash pled for his life, Hal stared at the image in front of him. There, with a hand on the heavily armored shoulder, was a disappointed looking Kal El. Hal hadn’t even considered how natural it felt to be scolded by Batman by now with his backup. Somehow he was vaguely reminded of a doting husband.

 

Bruce seemed to clock onto it also as he dragged Clark off mid lecture (or mid death glare as Flash blabbered his brain out). Batman pressed Superman onto the wall, scowling.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” If he hadn’t been so pissed he would have noticed the way the other man’s eyes darkened.

“Doing?” Genuinely sounding confused, Bats lightened his stance.

“I fight my own battles, I don’t need you hovering.”

“I don’t think you quite understand Batman.” Superman returned, “I will hover. And I will help you fight those battles.”

“You have no place -“ Batman’s back found the wall too fast for the eye to see. Superman leant into Batman’s pinned state, “You are wrong. You are underestimating me again. I’m going to have to show you I have the place.” Batman did little to resist as Superman pressed himself against the dark knight, lips clashing. Batman’s lips were unchapped and smooth, just what you would expect from a professional playboy.

 

The thought of it made Clark’s blood boil. Another had placed their lips upon his equal, his Batman. Their arrogance that they thought they were good enough to kiss, never mind speak, to this human, made Clark’s grip tighten. Bruce could feel the frustration, the want in the way Clark completely dominated his mouth, no room for fighting. He was clearly asserting his place. That didn’t make the billionaire succumb to the purely possessive plunder on his mouth. The hero was not going to back down. One of Clark’s hands which, previously secured tightly on Bruce’s wrists, holding it above his head began to wander. It wasn’t long before all space between the two legends was imaginary and Clark aptly took advantage of this.

 

Meanwhile, Barry was watching in shock, more shock that the dark knight, the terror of the night, was a uke. But, if there was anyone that could be such a terrifying man’s seme, it was the man that had the power to topple buildings with his bare hands. It was fitting. Barry being the oblivious idiot however, didn’t see that Hal had been psychologically bribing his affections for the last few weeks with doughnuts. Ukes, brilliant at reading other’s love lives, but their own? That would be like asking Martian man hunter to do a mile long coal walk.


End file.
